Feathers
by KxTx
Summary: Bella and the Cullens plan the wedding. Along the way they encounter interesting dresses and speedy waiters. Inspired by the July 19th Breaking Dawn quote of the day: "Why am I covered in feathers?". Written Pre-Breaking Dawn.
1. Willing Attitude

I do not own any of the characters in Stephenie Meyer's novels .

This is written from Bella's POV, and based off of the _Breaking Dawn_ quote of the day from July 19th 2008.

I do NOT OWN any of the characters mentioned below. They belong solely to Stephenie Meyer.

Once Upon a time . . ..pshhh. who am I kidding this is no kid story.

May the creativity BEGIN!!

Feathers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 1: Willing Attitude

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up in my bed, in Charlie's house. I looked over at my clock and read the numbers aloud. "8:37 . . . hum . . .Charlie's gone for the day fishing." I let out a huge yawn, and then I heard a honey smooth chuckle from behind me.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here. When did you come in?" I stated, staring at the beautiful figure sitting in the rocking chair across from me.

"At 6:00. Carlisle and I got back around 3:00, but I needed Alice's help with something before I came over." Edward replied, then flashed that brilliant crooked smile that I love.

"Speaking of Alice . . . I'm surprised she hasn't dragged me to every bridal boutique within a thousand mile radius of Forks. There are only 3 months left until _our_ wedding. I figured she would have been fluttering around like a mad woman."

He chuckled. "You aren't around her at night."

We both shared a brief moment of laughter.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Well about being _dragged_… to every bridal boutique-" His voice was smooth, and it broke my train of thought for a moment

I cut him off "You know what? I might just freak her out and actually want to go . . ."

He looked at me with a surprised look on his face "you mean you _want _to go shopping?"

"Yes!" I squealed. "It's my wedding. I mean, I'd get married to you in my pajamas the Forks courthouse right this second, but this is special . . . Its big all the way around . . ." He looked at me knowingly and then kissed my forehead while holding me close to his marble figure "I mean why not make Alice happy? I'd love to be able to surprise her."

"She is going to be elated. She was thinking she was going to have to get Jasper to put you in a comatose-like-state in order to even get you in the car." He chuckled.

"Well there will be no need for that." As I finished my sentence, my stomach released a growl.

"Can I make you breakfast or will that spoil your willing attitude towards a whole day of shopping with Alice?"

"No. I have no objections to your cooking me breakfast," I replied with a huge smile. "It'll give me time to get ready. Then I'm going to call Alice and ask her to go shopping."

"My how the tables have turned." And with that he kissed my neck; While his cool fingers traced the edges of my lips, then pressed his to mine.

The kiss was longer than usual, and surprisingly I remembered to breathe. Before I could open my eyes, he was downstairs.

I was out of the shower and dressed by 9:15. I then headed down the stairs to see Edward standing over the stove. I walked as gracefully as I could behind him. I put my arms under his and rubbed his collar bone with both of my hands and asked "What's cooking Chef Edward?"

He turned around and took both of my hands in his and replied. "French toast, hash browns, and sausage. It will be ready in a few minutes. You can call Alice while you wait." He said letting go of my hands and resting his head on mine taking in the scent of my damp strawberry scented hair.

He walked me over to the phone, dialed the number then handed the phone to me. Within two milliseconds Alice's chirpy voice said " Hey Bella! I was wondering if I could possib-"

I cut her off. "I wanted to ask you something. It's something kind of big. I don't know if you'll want to go or not, but I thought you and I could go wedding gown shopping today. I have no idea where to go you can lead the way." I was suppressing my laughter the entire time, and I almost lost my concentration when I heard Edward chuckling quietly as he stared at the pan of French toast on the stove.

"Heck Yes!! I was just calling to see if I could somehow force you to go! But this is even better! When can you be ready?" she nearly shouted at me, elated at the fact she knew I wasn't going to be miserable all day.

I covered the end of the phone and asked Edward when I could be ready, and he stated "In about an hour."

I uncovered the phone then said "In about a-"

"Okay, I'll be there around 10:30! Bye!!" And with that she hung up. I wish I could have seen her face. It would have been priceless.

Edward cleared his throat, so as to get my attention. He had it.

"Breakfast is served." He said putting the plate on the table and bowing putting one hand behind his back.

"Oh please!" I stated rolling my eyes as he pulled out a chair for me.

He smiled my absolute favorite crooked smile that made me melt inside.

I stuck my fork into the French toast and took a bite. I shut my eyes and let out a "Mmm." I opened my eyes to Edward's puzzled face.

"This is amazing." I said while putting another bite into my mouth.

"I'm so happy you like it. New recipe . . .." he chucked to himself.. lost in some distant thought .

"What is so funny?" I said while taking a bite of hash brown.

"I was thinking about the last time I cooked for you. It took me all day. This only took me twenty minutes and I had no one to taste it while it was in the making. I guess you could say I'm proud of myself. " He looked embarrassed, but like a five year old would after he made a finger-painting figure only a mother could love.

"The food is amazing . . ." I got up from the table and sat in his lap. When I was securely nestled into his marble figure I kissed his stone cold lips and said " . . .and so are you." At this I leaned in to kiss him again. He held my face between his hands and stared at me. Then suddenly he kissed my forehead and rested there for an what seemed like hours. I looked up at him, and then at the clock. It read 10:15. I sighed.

"I still have fifteen more minutes with you. You aren't Alice's yet." He smiled at me.

I started to get up to put my empty dishes in the sink when he held my wrists sitting me back down on the chair. "I cooked. I do the dishes." He said bluntly with a smirk on his face.

"Okay. I have no objections to that." I sat in the chair staring at my Adonis doing my dishes. I grinned at this thought.

By the time he finished the dishes it was 10:18. He turned around, moved over to the chair and scooped me up holding me tightly against his chest. We sat on the couch, staring at each other. I stared at his god-like beauty, I'm not sure why he was staring at me, I was plain. He had explained this to me before but I just couldn't see the beauty he found in me as I looked in the mirror. His gentle kiss on my forehead brought me back down to earth. I looked at the clock. It was 10:23. Then I looked at him.

He smiled, and said "I hope you have fun today with Alice. Please, do not forget to eat."

I looked up at him and said "I'll try . . .I know it's hard to believe but I am actually, genuinely excited. And this will make Alice very happy. And in 3 months you'll be very happy too."

He put his index finger under my chin and tilted my crimson face upwards towards his face, and said " You make me happy every millisecond of everyday. You make me more than happy. You are the bright light shinning in my face, lighting my way through my dark night." At the end of this thought, he tilted my head downwards and kissed the top of my head leaving his lips there again for what seemed like an innumerable amount of time.

Then stood me up and said " Alice is almost here."

I then got on my tiptoes and kissed his ice cold lips, and he kissed me back. I heard Alice's car door shut in the driveway. Edward spoke, almost shouted "let yourself in." And we continued our kiss as Alice walked in the door.

" Geez . . . You'd think I was taking her to Antarctica for a year. I'm just taking her to some boutiques . . . relatively close by . . ." Alice said with a matter-of-fact tone, with a hint of happiness. She was happy to see her brother this happy. Edward and I pulled away from each other. Alice grabbed my purse. He then grabbed my waist, led me out the door and opened the passenger door to Alice's yellow Porsche.

Alice rolled down my window and said "I will make sure she eats something, I will try to have her back by a decent hour and I will drive extra carefully." She smiled a large smile exposing her pearly white teeth.

"Okay. Bye Alice." He stared at me, then inside the car and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Bella, I love you." He said this with such feeling and passion that it brought tears to my eyes. He gently brushed them away. Alice said in a perky voice. "Bye!" She then rolled up my window and sped along the road.

"You know Bella . . . he really loves you." She said looking at me with loving eyes.

"I know." I said while fighting back my tears.

"Speaking of him loving you . . . you are getting married, which means a dress, which means we are going wedding gown shopping!" she said this while screeching so excitedly that I couldn't help but laugh.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked anxiously, genuinely curious.

"Oh you'll see . . . just some boutiques. You are going to have a great time." She said very happy.

"I know I'm going to have a great time, because I'm already having a great time. Remember I asked you to go?" I said with a grin on my face.

"I know, but I just hope I don't go overboard. I can't tell if I'm going to or not.. . I haven't seen any of the gowns yet . . ." she said with a slight devious edge to her voice.


	2. Bring On the Feathers!

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELOW. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE FOLLOWING QUOTE IS SAID BY BELLA SOMEWHERE IN _BREAKING DAWN. _I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THOSE WORDS OR THE CHARACTERS THAT SPEAK THEM.

. . . Please Enjoy . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 2: Bring On The Feathers!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alice" I said bluntly " We have don't have to take the whole store with us into the dressing room the first go around."

"I'm sorry . . . I am going to go overboard," she stated absently. She the perked up from her sorrowful pantomime and leaped towards a gown that I thought was ugly, but she said firmly, on seeing my reaction "I like it. You're trying it on." The gown was a snowy-white, with black faux fur around the neckline, bust line, and the train.

She was right. I tried it on. And I hated it. "Next!" I pronounced before she even got the dress zipped all the way. She shrugged, then sighed and unzipped the gown.

I tried on a peach colored gown with exquisite beading all over it. I hated it. Alice loved it.

I tried on a plain white satin strapless with a plain, normal size, hoop skirt. I liked it a lot. Alice absolutely abhorred it.

She said "Bella, that is far too plain."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed yet, but I'm kind of the spokesperson for the 'Plain-Jane Club of America**," **I replied, slightly annoyed.

She looked at me as if I belonged in an asylum. "I think it suits me."

She nearly shouted "Next!" as she started unzipping the gown.

I tried on an off-white strapless gown with a too large hoop skirt with scrunched up fabric all around it. I hated it Alice loved it**, **naturally**.**

Next I tried on a gown she blindfolded me for. I was extremely nervous. When she removed the blindfold from my eyes I look into the mirror.

My jaw dropped as far as humanly possible. I said with total shock in my voice "Why am I covered in feathers?"

"You're right . . .it is a bit much," she replied nonchalantly.

"A bit?" I asked incredulously.

I thought I had tried on every dress in that boutique.

I _actually_ got to pick some gowns out to try on. I found one. It was a plain, white, silk, straight skirt, with a gently folded neck line going from shoulder to shoulder with tiny spaghetti straps holing it up. This one was it. I was one-hundred percent sure of it. Alice saw my face as I examined myself in the mirror.

She said. "I hope you like this one as much as I do."

"Oh trust me. I do." I said firmly**.**

Alice helped get out of the gown and put it on the hanger and in the plastic bag while I re-dressed.

She carried the gown to the counter. As we walked over, I thought about the price. _Crap_. I thought. _I hated spending more than necessary. But this gown was gorgeous. Edward would love it. If he were here right this second he would have put both his hands on my shoulders and said "Bella. You look stunning in that gown. Buy it. It is only money." Its only money. Humph well some people can go and spend . . ._ I picked up the price tag and looked at it as my eyes and jaw opened widely.

Alice looked at me, looking at the tag and rolled her eyes. "Edward said that he didn't care how much you spent, its only money." She said matter-of-factly.

_It's only money. _That thought whipped through my brain at vampire speeds. Then suddenly I realized it. _I wanted to make Edward happy. This gown will make him happy and that will make me happy. Hum. Maybe money can buy happiness . . ._

We finally reached the counter and the woman looked curiously at Alice, then at me. I stood there very curious. The employee then shook her head and asked "Did you find everything to your liking today m'am?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied swiftly.

"Credit or Debit?"

I was pulling out the credit card Edward had given me. I told him I would only use it to make wedding purchases, even though he had given it to me to make everyday purchases.

"Credit." I replied bluntly.

She scanned the card, gave me my receipt and Alice and I walked out of the store. I looked over at Alice carrying my wedding gown. _Wow! _I thought to myself. _That's actually mine. I'm really getting married . . . _A big smile crept across my face and my eyes were suddenly flooded with tears. Thoughts of Edward came whipping through my mind bringing the tears with them. I pictured us at the altar. Edward looking inhumanly handsome in his tuxedo and _me._

We were back at the car. Alice was laying the gown across the backseat, and when she looked up she saw the tears running down my face.

"Everything will look amazing. And so will you." She put her arms around me. "Edward will love everything, so will Charlie and Renee. Everything will be fine." She released me from the hug, but at this point I was already in the car buckled in and she was starting the car. She turned her head and said "Really. I promise. Now . . . I promised Edward I would feed you so what do you want?"

I looked out the window. I had heard her question. She asked me again "Bella, what do you want to eat?"

"Um . . .Chinese?" I said as if asking her opinion.

"What does it matter to me? I don't eat food." She looked at me with a grin.

"I know. But I don't know what I want."

"Okay. Chinese." She said with a quirky chirp in her voice.

She found a Chinese restaurant, we pulled in a parking spot, and made our way to the entrance of the restaurant. On the inside it was crowded with lunch-time traffic. We sat on a couch covered in plastic by the door while we waited for a table to open up.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Are you afraid?" she asked looking down.

"Of what?"

"Of becoming one of us?"

I looked around for a second, then looked at Alice. She looked at me with wide eyes and a small frown. "No. Well at least I don't think so. I'm afraid of what will happen to Charlie and Renee. I'm not afraid of becoming a vampire. I just hope I can live up to Carlisle's standards and not be as wild as some of the new vampires I have heard of."

"Oh." She said with **a** semi-surprised tone to her voice.

"'Oh' what's that supposed to **-** wait a minute what did you see?" I asked almost shouting.

The hostess then came our way and said "Right this way."

I looked at Alice the entire walk to the table, and as a result of that, I bumped into a waiter and almost spilled a whole tray of soup on me. Alice laughed as we sat down at the booth. "The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Said Alice.

Right as the hostess turned her back and took her first step I said "What did you see?" emphasizing each word.

"Nothing." She said unconvincingly.

"What kind of nothing? Am I going to be out of control? Will Carlisle have to kill me to save the human population?" I paused. " Who am I going to hurt?" At this I felt the tears coming back to my eyes.

"Bella! You aren't going to hurt anyone. Carlisle is not going to kill you." She said very calmly.

"So am I going to be out of control?"

"No. You're going to be very good from what I can tell. Edward will be there with you every step of the way, as will Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and I." She said with a comforting tone.

"Rosalie-"

"Is just jealous of the fact that you get to choose your, um, lifestyle, and cannot believe you are wanting this more than humanity, but she'll get over it, eventually," She said rolling her eyes.

The waiter came over to the table to take our drink orders. Well, my drink order. "What would you ladies like to drink?"

Alice said "Nothing for me."

"I'd like a coke please."

"Okay, I'll be back to take your lunch order and return with your coke shortly." He turned around and scurried off.

"Well let's just hope it doesn't take a turn for the worse."

"Exactly." Replied Alice.

The waiter returned with my coke, and said "Okay. Are you ladies ready to order?"

He looked at Alice and she said, "I've already eaten."

He then looked at me.

"I would like the beef and broccoli with fried rice, egg drop soup and an egg roll."

"Thank you. Your order will be right out." The waiter then took my menu and walked away.

"So . . ." said Alice " I really love your gown"

"Me too. I think it suits me." I said sipping my coke.

"Oh yes. Most definitely. Although the feather one was pretty nice too -"

" No way! I am never putting that thing on again. It was ugly, and tacky, and every other negative adjective there is to describe that, that . . . thing."

Alice smiled and said "Wow. I feel sorry for the gown. It was a little too high-fashion for you anyways."

"A little?" I said sarcastically.

"Okay. A lot." She smiled.

The waiter then returned with my food, and asked Alice again if she wanted anything and she shook her head. The food was excellent. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten Chinese. Before I came to Forks, I knew that. After I finished the egg roll and soup, the waiter returned with the check. I slid the credit card into the folder and he picked it up and walked away. I continued eating the fried rice and beef and broccoli.

Alice asked me "What food do you want at the wedding?"

"Well, _that _was random. Um… I don't know. What did you have at yours?"

" Well, I had a really small wedding and since I only invited my… um . . . friends, we didn't serve food. And plus Jasper was still learning our ways and was having enough trouble with being so close to the minister so after the ceremony I threw my bouquet and Jasper threw my guarder, and then we left. But I had been thinking about food for yours. I'm thinking fish. Because _everyone_ does chicken and beef Or we could do a pork tenderloin. Yes! That would be nice. How does pork tenderloin sound?"

"Whatever you say. We need to get the invitations sent out. I'll have to call my mom and ask her who all needs to come, and I'll get Charlie to make me a list of people he wants there. I'll do all that tonight – or tomorrow."

"Well actually Bella, I did all that already." Alice replied looking in the other direction.

"_All_ of it? Geez Alice. Am I going to be able to participate any part of this wedding?"

"Uh Yeah! You're the bride actually." She grinned. "I am only trying to make this easier for you. We need to discuss colors and the rest of the wedding party."

I ate the last bite of rice, " Okay. Let's go plan!"

Alice nearly screamed. "Not on your life! We have so much more shopping to do!"

I rolled my eyes and the waiter returned my card with a receipt and a fortune cookie. I put the card in my purse and then opened the fortune cookie. I read the piece of paper stuffed into the cookie. I read it aloud: "'The fun side of a relationship is quick to come'. Ha ha. Well I guess that says it all. Let's go shopping, _buddy_!" I jumped up out of the booth and Alice and I strode out of the restaurant.

"Where to now?" I said breaking the brief silence with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Mental Note: Chinese food makes Bella happy." She chuckled as she climbed into the driver's seat and backed out of the parking space.

"Seriously. Where else are we going?" I said with a pleading tone.

"Well, I guess we need to talk about colors and everything else first before we do anything else. So call Edward and see where he is, and if he is not at the house tell him to meet us there in an hour." She turned from me, handing over her cell phone and stared out the windshield.

I dialed Edward's cell phone number, and he answered after the second ring with his honey smooth voice. "Alice? How's everything going? Did you get her something to eat? Did you find everything?"

"Hi," I replied.

"Oh! Hello."His voice was smooth, and then he shot out like a drill sergeant. "You really need your own cell phone. How is everything going? Did you find everything? Did you eat?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Everything is going along nicely. We found a beautiful gown. I ate Chinese food. Happy?"

"Yes." He sound relieved.

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"Good. Stay there. We'll be there in an hour."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I pressed the end button and closed the phone.

I had been grinning from ear to ear when Alice said "I'll add 'get Bella a cell phone' to my to-do list."

"No. Edward I can do that. We'll do it tomorrow maybe." I said hoping to lighten Alice's heavy load.

"Okay if you say so. We're almost home." She said while staring out the windshield.

"Really? How much longer?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"What are you thinking about?" I asked looking at her very serious face.

"I was thinking about what color options would suit both you and Edward."

"That's all?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yep," she chirped.

"You shouldn't have to think that hard about the colors. We'll talk about it when we get home. Right?"

"Right. Okay . . . here we go." We pulled into the winding road that is the driveway to the Cullens. Before I knew it, Alice was out of the car with the gown in her hands making her way to the door. I moved my hand over to the handle to open the door when suddenly the door opened. Edward had opened the door and pulled me into his cold chest before I could even blink. He pressed his cold lips to mine and my hands quickly found their way to his bronze hair. He pulled away, smiled, and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you."


	3. Details Details

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chapter 3: Details . . . Details . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his and we made our way to the front door. I dropped lazily onto the arm of the chair that Alice was occupying and stared nervously at her wedding supplies scattered about the coffee table.

"So what do we need to do?" I said breaking the silence. I smiled slightly as I felt Edward's cold fingers still laced with mine.

Alice replied "Edward do you have any colors in mind for the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Well . . . what are they?" Alice said impatiently.

"Hyacinth and silver."

I looked at Edward with eyes and said, "That's what I was thinking too!"

"Same here. So we're all in agreement?"

Edward and I looked at each other, smiled, and said in unison "Aye aye, captain!"

Alice looked at, rolled her eyes, and moved on saying, "Okay now for the wedding parties. I'll start with you Edward. Groomsmen and Best-man?"

"Okay. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Charlie."

I looked at him with a puzzled face "Charlie?"

"Yes. Charlie. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be marrying you. So Charlie is one of my Groomsmen." He said with a 'this is final' tone.

Alice looked almost as confused as I was. She wrote the names down and said, "Okay . . . so who's the Best-man?"

"I don't know. Is it necessary that I have a Best-man?"

Alice looked at him . . . then down at a notepad . . . then back at him. "No . . . it isn't necessary . . . but it would be nice to have a best man." She glanced meaningfully at him with a look in her eye that said clearly she would make his life horrid if he did anything stupid.

"Well I can't pick Jasper or Emmett. Charlie would be suspicious if I chose him, so I suppose Carlisle will be my Best-Man. I haven't asked him yet . . . wasn't I supposed to do that first?"

"Well . . . yeah . . . but if you call and ask him now it will be okay."

"Okay." Edward pulled a shiny silver phone from his pocket and pressed the "3" button and held the phone up to his ear. "Carlisle?... Yes. Bella is fine . . . I'm fine . . . I have a question for you . . . will you be my Best-Man?... Really?... Excellent. Thank You very much. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." He closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He turned to me and smiled. "he said 'yes'. So Alice, Carlisle is my Best-Man."

"Alrighty then... Bella . . . Bridesmaids and Maid-of-Honor?"

"Uh . . . You, Rosalie, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber." I had actually put some thought into this.

"Okay what about your Maid-of-Honor?" Alice looked up from her notepad.

"You really have to ask?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh. Yeah." She said with a puzzled look.

"Alice will you please be my Maid-of-Honor?"

"Yes!" Alice was so excited. I really figured she could have seen that she was going to be my Maid-of-Honor, but maybe she thought it wasn't a sure thing, or maybe she didn't look.

"Alice? Do you have any locations for the ceremony and reception in mind?" I asked trying to act as if I knew what to do, when actually I was clueless.

"Well yes . . . I do."

Edward interrupted. "I do too actually." He turned to me.

"Where?" I asked tugging on his hand.

"Well I one time when I was . . . hunting . . . I found this old church nestled back into the woods. I thought it would be perfect."

Alice looked at him with wide eyes and flashed the biggest smile I have ever seen. She screamed "AHHHHHHHH! Edward! That's perfect! Take us to it now!" She piled all of her supplies, put them in a tote bag, and started prancing out the door. Edward and I were still sitting in the oversized chair looking at each other.

Edward broke the puzzled silence "Doesn't Bella need to voice her opinion?" he looked at me with his head tilted with a grin.

"I think it sounds lovely Let's go." I hopped up from the chair, and walked over to Alice by the door. Edward had passed us laughing; we followed him out to the Volvo.

"So where exactly is this place?" I said thinking about how I would explain to people how we found it. _Oh well Edward is an avid hiker and he found it on one of his expeditions. Hahaha. _

"It's about 45 miles from Forks, and about half a mile from the road." He replied looking at me, then at our intertwined fingers between us.

"Sounds perfect," Alice piped in from the back seat.

We made our way down the winding roads when suddenly we stopped. I turned to open the door, but Edward beat me to it. The same instant in which he opened the door, he managed to get me up on his back and have the door shut.

"You ready?" he asked me with his head just centimeters from mine.

"I suppose." I leaned in what few centimeters necessary and pressed my lips to his cold ones.

And with that, he took off running. We ran . . . well Edward and Alice ran, I rode . . . into the woods. They ran for what seemed like a milliseconds, but I was sure it was at least 12 seconds. When I realized we had come to a stop I looked at the structure before us. It was incredibly perfect. It was timeless. It was painted white, but age had ripped through the paint in places adding to its antiquity. It had a black tiled roof, faded grey from the sun and time. The church had a small steeple. The doors were painted white; age had left its mark on them as well. The doors had large intricately designed iron handles on each of them.

Without a shadow of a doubt I was one-hundred percent sure, even from only looking at the outside, that this was the place that I would be wed to Edward. That thought brought tears with it. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked up to Edward and smiled. He knew they were tears of happiness. He held my face between his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

Alice looked over at us. I was sure that if she could cry, she would have been. She broke the silence. "Edward. This is better than I could have ever imagined. It will be perfect. We have to go inside. I wonder who owns it?" She started walking towards the church.

"It isn't owned by anyone. We need to ask Charlie about using it before we set this location in stone. We wouldn't want to break any laws." He grinned.

Alice turned around "No, we wouldn't want Chief Swan's daughter arrested for trespassing, so I say we go ask him right now." She started back into the woods.

Edward rolled his eyes, pulled me back onto his back, and took off running with vampire speed. We were at the car again. When he stopped I tried to get off his back, he instead moved his right arm behind his back to pull the left side of me around. He somehow ended up carrying me cradled in his arms to the passenger side at my speed.

He opened the door and gently put me down and buckled me in. After I was securely fastened in the seat he pressed his cold lips to mine. He stopped the kiss but held his lips to mine to whisper "I love you" on my lips. He then pulled his torso out of the car and closed the door behind him and before I had time to turn my head he was already in the driver's seat, starting the car. I looked back, unnecessarily, to see if Alice was actually in the car; she was.

We were speeding down the road when I broke the silence. "I have a question." Edward widened his gaze on me, and Alice leaned forward. "How do you plan on telling Charlie about this? Also, how are normal people supposed to get there?"

Edward answered my first question. "I'll tell him I found it while I was hiking . . . And I was sort of hiking when I found it so I won't really be lying. If that makes you feel better."

I changed my pursed lips into a smile and replied "It does."

Alice piped in "Okay about the humans getting there. We could make a 'driveway'."

"Sounds good to me, Edward what do you think?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I think that will work. We will have to trim down the trees and such and then we can run Emmett's jeep over the trail repeatedly. We can ask Emmett and Jasper to do that." He said turning to Alice.

"Okay." She smiled and leaned back in the seat.

At this point we were already on my road, about a hundred yards from my driveway. Charlie was home. Edward parked the Volvo beside the cruiser, and was around to open my door in a flash. He grabbed my hand and put his other hand around my waist and he leaned into kiss me. It was a short kiss. He let go of my hand, keeping his other hand around my waist and we walked towards to front door. He opened the door and let Alice enter before us.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice said with a perky voice as she ran to give Charlie a hug.

"Hey Alice. How are you?"

"Fine. We have to ask you a question, citizen to law enforcement officer, so you'll have to put your badge back on."

"I think we'll be ok." His dinner was in the microwave. With all the wedding planning going on I decided it would be a good thing to invest in T.V. dinners. "What is it Alice?"

"Okay well. When Edward was hiking a couple of weeks ago he found an old abandoned church nestled back into the woods about 45 miles away from Forks. I was wondering if we could have the wedding there." She looked at Charlie with wide eyes.

"Well . . . I'm not sure. I'm sure it would be fine, but I'll look into tomorrow at work. What did you say the name of the church was?"

"I didn't, but I think it is called Woodland Presbyterian."

"Okay. I'll be sure to look into it." He had already stuck his fork in his dinner.

"Oh one more thing, if you don't mind . . ." she sat as she sat across from Charlie while he stuffed a big bite in his mouth.

"Yeah?" he said muffled by his big bite.

"Can Bella stay over tonight I have a lot to go over with both of them and it would be easier to talk to them both at the same time. And Bella and I need to figure out how she's going to do her hair and make-up so we'll do that too."

"Sounds good to me. There's a game on anyway. See you kids later."

"Thanks Charlie!" she kissed his cheek and started up the stairs to my room. Edward and I followed. She already had a bag with my toiletries and some pajamas in it. She was looking through my closet when we walked in.

"Bella. You have to let me take you shopping before the wedding. Your wardrobe is lacking the staples of female life." She was now opening and closing my drawers now. Edward was chuckling softly to himself, obviously Alice had looked in my underwear drawer that was lacking what she thought were "'staples' to every woman's wardrobe".

"Okay okay. Ha Ha Ha. I know. I know. Alice you will have to take me shopping. But can we not do this now?"

"Fine." She had my bag over her shoulder and was headed down the stairs. Edward carried me down the stairs. "Bye Charlie! Thank you for letting me steal Bella!" she yelled as we walked out the door.

Charlie was too engrossed in his game to fully engage in a conversation. "Bye." He said, not turning his eyes from the T.V. to see that Edward was carrying me. Thank goodness for ESPN. I thought to myself as I got buckled into Edward's Volvo.

We started down the road when Edward said "Bella. You need to eat something."

Yeah . . . come to think of it.. . it was 8 o'clock . . . and I haven't eaten in seven hours. My stomach started growling. Edward smiled, I blushed and Alice giggled. "Okay, so what's on the menu Mr. Cullen?"

"Uh . . . Do you feel like going out?"

"Out? I'm not dressed for 'out'" I said looking at my blue jeans and tee I had on.

"We won't be going any place fancy. Alice would you care to join us?" he asked looking to the back seat.

"Uh. No. You can just drop me off at the end of the driveway." She said out loud for my benefit.

"Okay." He said turning back around to face me.

"Please watch the road . . . or at least pretend to. You make me very nervous." I complained.

He sighed. "Fine" he said turning his head towards the windshield. He continued peeking quick glances at me. I grinned.

Alice broke the silence. "okay okay. Just let me out." Edward brought the car to an abrupt halt. Alice was out of the car and my window was rolled down. "I'll see you later. Bye!" and with that she disappeared.

I rolled my window up and Edward made a 'u-turn'. "So where are we eating?"

"Well _you_ are eating at some place very special." He answered with my favorite crooked smile.

"Special huh? That doesn't require a cocktail dress. I'll have think really hard. Can I guess?" I said with eager eyes.

"Nope. I get to ask you questions the whole way there." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"The whole way there? Geez. How far away is the restaurant?"

"It's just in Port Angeles." He answered with a reassuring tone.

"Okay. So what's my first question?" I asked.

"What is your favorite Olympic sport to watch?"

"Trampoline, Skiing, Driving, Gymnastics, and Swimming."

"What is your favorite color today?"

He remembered my favorite color changes all the time. "Hyacinth. Very good Mr. Cullen, your super vampire powers come in handy."

He grinned. "So what is your favorite song?"

"My lullaby you wrote for me."

He flashed my favorite crooked smile. "What country would you like to live in? Not that I plan on moving out of the country. For example I'd like to live in Norway."

"Oh. Well I guess I'd like to live in Switzerland. It's neutral territory." I laughed.

He smiled showing his teeth. "What is your favorite color pen to write with?"

"Blue." I replied with a puzzled look. Where is he getting these questions from?

He noticed my puzzled look and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him very quickly, and not pulling away very far I said, "please keep your eyes on the road." I leaned away completely. "So what's my next question Mr. Cullen?"

"Would you rather have a Mac or a P.C.?"

"Um. Why?"

"Bella, just please answer the question."

"Fine. A P.C." that was all I had ever used.

"Which do you prefer: brown or black?"

"Black."

We pulled into the parking lot at La Bella Italia. The restaurant Edward took me to after he saved me from those men in the ally on my trip here with Angela and Jessica. That was our 'first date'. I smiled.

He turned to me and said "Ah my beautiful Bella." He leaned in to kiss me. My hands quickly found their way to his hair and his hands were on either side of my face. He ended the kiss and put his forehead to mine, keeping his hands around my face, and my found their way to his neck. "I love you Bella. Don't ever forget that. I will love you for all of forever. I will never leave you." He kissed my forehead and lingered there.

My stomach gurgled, ruining our perfect moment.


	4. The Moon

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

The character's mentioned below (except for the hostess and Patrick), and the _Twilight Saga_ are owned by Stephenie Meyer. She worked hard enough for them, she deserves them. So yeah . . . NO copyright infringement intended.. yadyyadyyada.

Read on!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chapter 4: The Moon

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Let's get the human some food." He kissed my forehead and was around the car to open my door. He held his hand out for me. "Miss Swan" I took his hand and his kissed it as I got out of the car. We lowered our now intertwined hands and walked into the restaurant. It had just stopped raining so you could see the rain evaporating into the air because of all the lights.

The restaurant was crowded. We walked over to the hostess stand. She looked up from her chart and asked, "How many?"

"Two." Edward answered with his smooth voice never turning from me.

"It will be about a fifteen minute wait. Can I have your name?" she had her pen in her hand ready to write.

"Cullen."

"Alrighty. It will be about fifteen minutes." She handed Edward a black plastic cube that vibrated and lit up when your table was ready. Edward led me over to a little black wooden bench in the corner.

"Bella?" he asked turning his body towards me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be

"Oh you're still asking questions, huh?"

"Please just answer the question."

I smiled, "Our meadow."

He smiled my favorite smile, and kissed my cheek. "Who would you like to be there with you?"

I replied with shock, "Okay, I know my mind is a closed door to you, but do you really need me to answer that . . . I mean I said _our _meadow." I patted his head "You know for someone so smart you can kind of dense sometimes." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

He gave me a chaste kiss, and held my face between his hands, and said, "Would you rather be on a beach or in a city?"

"A beach, it's more private."

He removed his hands from my face and put them behind his head. "And how would you explain your sparkling companion?"

"Easy. We would be on a private beach. Are you trying to get ideas for places to go on the honeymoon?"

"No. I knew what we would do for the honeymoon before I asked you to marry me."

I leaned in to kiss him when the plastic cube vibrated. It startled me. He stood up then pulled me up beside him, snaked his arm around my waist and then we made our way back to the hostess stand.

Edward handed the hostess the cube and we followed her to a table in the back. When we reached the table he pulled my chair out for me, and I sat down. She handed us menus, told us our waiter would be here shortly, and walked off.

Sure enough, our waiter walked up as she walked off. "Hello my name is Patrick. I'll be your waiter this evening. Our specials tonight are the Mushroom Ravioli, the Spaghetti with Meat Sauce, and the Chicken Alfredo. What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." I replied

"Same here." Edward said with a grin.

"Okay, I'll be right out with those.", and Patrick walked away briskly.

"Whoa. Déjà vu."

"Really? How so?" Edward ask with a smile

"Well, I ordered the Mushroom Ravioli last time, and it's the special tonight. I ordered coke . . . as usual . . . and you ordered coke as well . . . and I drank yours." I giggled

"Well you can drink mine tonight too . . . to keep the tradition going."

I grinned "Yes. It is a must. We can't be wasting coke."

Patrick returned with our drinks. He looked at me for a moment, then at Edward, who was stabbing him with eye daggers. Patrick shook his head and closed his eyes then turned to Edward and said, "What would you two like to eat this evening?"

"We'll split the Mushroom Ravioli.", I replied while I closed my menu and handed it to Patrick.

Patrick wrote down our order on his little pad, then looked up and said, "Okay . . .", he put his pad in his apron pocket, "I'll be out with your bread and salad in few minutes.", then he scurried off.

I smiled, "Did Mr. Patrick offend you in some way?"

"Yes. He did." Edward replied through his teeth.

"How so?"

"He is a perverted human male."

"Oh. Mr. Mind-Reader, what did this 'perverted human male' think about?"

"You do _not _want to know Bella."

"Erm . . . was it that bad?" I blushed.

"Yes it was."

"Well Edward you know when we came here the first time, our waitress was eyeing you." I said sipping my coke.

"Really? I hadn't noticed.", he replied sarcastically. "Besides that night she was just annoying background noise, I was concentrating on calming down, and I was still frustrated with the fact that you are a set of closed doors to me."

I smiled, "I thought you were still frustrated about that."

He smiled my favorite smile, "Oh I am, I've just learned to accept it."

Patrick returned with the salad and bread. He never made eye contact with either of us. Edward must have really freaked him out. I grinned and Edward looked at me and grinned as Patrick walked off.

Edward and I gazed at each other in silence for what seemed like eternity. We were interrupted by Patrick with my, or well _our_, ravioli. He had it the entrée divided onto two plates. He sat them down in front of us, and asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Edward looked right at him "No. we're fine, thank you." He picked up his fork, stabbed a piece of ravioli, and stuck it in front of my mouth. I put my hands on the table and leaned across, opened my mouth and let the food slide in. Edward was smiling. Patrick walked off.

Edward put his fork down, and smirked, "I don't think we'll be having anymore problems from the perverted male anymore.", he said with a smug face.

"I don't think you feeding me a bite of ravioli exactly accomplished anything.", I said sipping my coke.

"Oh it did.", he smiled, "He saw your ring when you put your hands on the table."

"Oh, so sly, Mr. Cullen."

He grinned and stabbed another piece of ravioli and stuck it in front of my mouth I opened my mouth, allowed the food to enter, and then chewed.

I took Edward's fork from him. "I can feed myself you know."

"Maybe . . . maybe not. It's more fun for me this way, and my plate is being cleared without me eating anything." He smiled, snatched his fork from my hand, and stabbed another ravioli.

This continued through three glasses of coke mine, his, and mine refilled, and both plates of ravioli. Patrick was walking by and slid the check on the table. Edward picked it up, slid his card in the slot, put the folder back down on the table, and grabbed my hands.

I didn't even notice Patrick again until he had apparently returned with the check and was saying "Have a great evening and come again soon.", he walked off.

We sat there holding hands for probably another five minutes. Then someone started singing 'Happy Birthday' and we took that as our cue to leave.

When Edward was opening the car door for me, I asked, "Am I still answering questions?"

He grinned mischievously, "Oh yes", then kissed my cheek, and closed the door.

Once we pulled out of the parking lot I said, "May the inquisition continue!", holding my hands up like I had all the power in the world.

Edward smiled and said, "What is your favorite time of day?"

I thought back to prom, and what Edward had said about twilight. I replied, "Twilight.", I didn't have to explain why.

He smiled and closed his eyes and shook his head "Bella-" He paused looking straight at me. I was going to tell him to keep his eyes on the road but he looked far too serious, "I love you with every fiber of my being, every molecule that makes me who I am. You are my world, the moon to my night. I love you.", He picked my hand up and kissed it lightly then held them between us and turned his eyes back to the road after looking at me for a moment. In that moment, I thought that if he could have cried he would have been. But what do I know? I'm only human . . .for now. . .

At this point tears were streaming down my face. _Damn, I love him. _I picked our hands up and kissed the back of his, "I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

He smiled, looked at me and then put his eyes back on the road. He knew exactly what made me happy.

_Some inquisition, _I thought, smiling. I thought about how life would be after I became a vampire, then I drifted off to sleep still holding Edward's hand.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still holding Edward's hand, only I was in his room and tucked in his bed, not in his car with my head squished against the window. I breathed in deeply then opened my eyes to see Edward's face less than an inch from mine. I smiled, but then remembered my morning breath, and was sitting up to hop out of bed . . . then I realized I wasn't going anywhere, Edward was still holding my hand.

"Where do you think you're going?", Edward asked playfully.

"To the bathroom, to get rid of my morning breath."

He looked at me with a thoughtful face, and then pulled me back onto the bed. "One moment.", He leaned in to kiss my forehead, "Good morning."

I smiled, "Good morning."

He let go of me and said, "Now you may have your 'human minutes'"

I smiled and entered the bathroom. Alice had already put my bag she packed for me in Edward's bathroom, so I removed my hairbrush, toothbrush, and my favorite strawberry shampoo. My hair was truly a haystack this morning. I brushed through it quickly, brushed my teeth, and turned on the shower.

After my brief shower, I opened the door only to see no Edward in sight. I opened the door leading into the hallway, and heard Edward's piano. I excitedly headed down the stairs, with caution. When I reached the bottom stair, I was lifted into the air, and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the piano bench next to Edward. He continued this unfamiliar song until my stomach growled, once again ruining a perfectly romantic moment.

He kissed my forehead and smiled "I know exactly how to fix that.", he grabbed my hand and lead me very carefully into the kitchen where yet another 'prepared by Edward Cullen meal' was to be served.

"And what would you like in your omelet Miss Swan? We have chopped green bell pepper, shredded cheddar cheese, and onion."

I smiled. _A vampire cooking . . . this gets funnier every time I watch it,_ "I'll have everything, please."

"Coming right up. Please help yourself to some fruit and juice." He smiled, trying to suppress his laughter. Emmett on the other hand could not suppress his. I could hear his roar from downstairs. After I poured my juice and was nibbling on some grapes, Alice came gracefully bounding into the kitchen.

She looked at me, I looked at her . . . she had a perplexed look on her face. I had to stop the awkward silence, "Yes Alice?"

"You fell asleep last night.", She sounded all pouty.

"Well . . . yeah . . . most humans fall asleep at night Mrs. Vampire."

"But, you, Edward and I had so many things to go over, you falling asleep was not part of my plan, now I have to keep you all day today to discuss everything."

"I don't know if Charlie would be-"

"Oh he's fine with it. I already told him that you fell asleep last night before we really got anything accomplished and that it was necessary for you to stay over here until I was completely through discussing details that need your opinion."

I was shocked. Charlie was okay with an extended visit at the Cullens . . . wow . . . he _really _loves Alice.

"Um . . . okay . . . can I eat before you go all "Wedding Planning Nazi" on me?", I asked sheepishly.

Alice sighed, "I guess.", she walked out of the kitchen.

As Alice walked out Emmett walked in, "Hey Bells!"

"Hey Emmett!", I matched his enthusiasm sarcastically.

"So what 'cha doin'?", he asked, plunking down in the seat across from me.

I replied with the most 'kindergarten teacher voice' I could muster, "I'm about to eat a delicious omelet prepared by your brother."

He stuck out his tongue and pointed his index finger towards the back of his throat, "Ew."

Still keeping the kindergarten teacher voice I replied, "No Emmett.", I rubbed my stomach in a circular motion, "Yummmmm."

Edward couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and laughed loudly as he flipped my omelet.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Whatever.", then left the kitchen.

I continued eating grapes and cantaloupe until a plate containing a golden brown omelet was placed in front of me.

I took a bite, and it was heaven, "Edward. This is marvelous."

"I'll take your word for it.", He grinned.

I finished eating the omelet while Edward did the dishes. When he finished the dishes we headed into the living room for torture . . . I mean wedding planning with Alice.

She had a metal pointer in her hand with all of her 'wedding supplies' spread across the coffee table, "Okay listen up. This is going to be the most beautiful wedding, so it's going to take a lot of work but I think we are up to it . . . _bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla . . ." _


	5. Goin' To the Chapel

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 5: Goin' To the Chapel and We're Gonna Get Married . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Alice had a metal pointer in her hand with all of her 'wedding supplies' spread across the coffee table, "Okay listen up. This is going to be the most beautiful wedding, so it's going to take a lot of work but I think we are up to it . . _. bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla . . ._" _

And that was all anyone every heard from Alice the remaining 7776000 seconds (two months and twenty-nine days) until the day before the wedding. The whole time Alice was ranting about this or that pertaining to the wedding Edward was right beside me, suffering with me.

Charlie informed us a week after we asked him about Woodland Presbyterian, (the church back in the woods) that we could use it for the ceremony. Alice was ecstatic. Edward was happy. I was pretty excited, I really liked that church.

Well, that same day we found out we were going to be allowed to have the ceremony there Alice commissioned Jasper and Emmett to make the "drive way". They had already run over the path about ten times with Emmett's Jeep, and knocked over random trees that were in the way. They were picking up some of the trees that had fallen over. Mind you that these trees were not limbs, but trees, that humans could not lift even with a huge adrenaline rush. Charlie decided after work that day to drive by there and check things out.

Charlie pulled up right as Jasper and Emmett both had trees in their hands tossing them back and forth like a baseball. They heard him coming and they both threw them behind them, but Jasper was in front of Emmett's Jeep, and so when he threw his backwards it landed right on top of his Jeep, smashing in the roof. Emmett let out a booming scream as he ran over to his Jeep with vampire speed. Charlie, at this point had his headlights pointed in their direction and saw Emmett look dejectedly at his Jeep (Jasper told me that if Emmett could have cried he would have been). Emmett looked up from his Jeep, got down in a crouch and jumped into the air and landed on Jasper. Charlie just sat there opened mouthed in the cruiser and watched these two _vampires_, unbeknownst to him, beat each other up. When Charlie saw Emmett pick Jasper up he decided it was time to intervene.

"Boys!" Charlie shouted as he stepped out of his cruiser, "Emmett! Jasper!" Still no luck in obtaining their attention. "Emmett, if you don't stop beating up Jasper, I'm going to have to charge you with assault." Jasper just fed off Emmett's rage, so there was no use in getting either of their attentions. Therefore, Charlie, being the good police officer that he is, pulled out his gun, pointed it into the air, and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot got Emmett and Jasper's attention, but too late, Emmett had already thrown Jasper farther into the woods. Jasper was about to jump on Emmett when Charlie yelled his name out.

This brought Emmett and Jasper back to reality. They looked at Charlie with wide eyes, then looked at each other.

Emmett told Jasper, in a voice only they could hear "Jazz, I've got an idea, calm him down to where he's asleep." Jasper knew where Emmett was going with this and did as he was told. As the wave of calm surround Charlie, Emmett made his way over to him to catch him when he fell asleep. Emmett put Charlie in the back of the cruiser and Jasper got in the driver's seat. They drove back to Charlie's house, put him in his chair, turned on ESPN, hung his gun belt up and put his keys in his normal spot. Then when they got into the woods, Jasper lifted the wave of calm off Charlie, and they ran back to their house.

Charlie was confused for several days, but Jasper and Emmett assured him it was only a dream.

Emmett however still hasn't recovered from his Jeep's woody death. I felt responsible for the death of Emmett's Jeep, but, unbeknownst to him, he was getting a new and improved Jeep immediately following the wedding. It was a gift from Edward and I, well . . . Edward paid for it, but I helped pick it out. I tried to tell him that _you're the one paying for it, so it's from you. _And he would reply, _We'll be married when Emmett get's it so what's mine is yours. _After about three rounds of this I gave up, there was no getting in the way of a Cullen and their gift giving process.

The day before the wedding was total _hell_. Not only was it spent away from Edward, but it was spent getting waxed, manicured, and pedicured . . . it was torture. Alice loved every minute of it.

I fell asleep the day before the wedding in Alice's car after my day of torture . . . it was only seven o'clock when I fell asleep. I stayed at Charlie's that night, so did Alice. The wedding was at three o'clock. We decided not to have an evening wedding so we did not have to deal with food (I thought that idea up).

I was told I would need to be awake by 8:00 AM, at the latest.

Sure enough, eight A.M. on the dot. I hear the pixie's voice right beside my head. "Oh Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Wakie Wakie." She started playing "Chapel of Love" and sang along.

"_Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

I had slept thirteen hours of non-drug-induced sleep. That has to be some sort of record. Today would tire me out (or so I have been told).

I was going to eat breakfast with Mom and Phil this morning . . . we were meeting at nine. "Bella you're getting married! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

I opened my eyes and smiled at Alice, "Good morning."

She stood up, grabbed my hands and dragged me up, "Goooooood Morrrrrring! Aren't you excited?

I smiled "Yup. What am I wearing?"

She smiled a mischievous grin, then turned to my closet and pulled out a garment bag. I looked at her skeptically. She motioned for me to un-zip it. I shut one eye, and pulled the zipper down, then, when I saw a pale blue cotton, I opened both eyes. I thought _what could be bad about light blue cotton?_ I removed the dress from the bag and held it up to examine it. The dress was a light blue cotton eyelet with a high waist.

I looked at the dress, then at Alice, "I love it. Thank you!" I said.

"You're welcome." Alice replied more chirpy than ever, "You need to get a shower now, because I still have to do your hair and make up for breakfast. It's already 8:05."

"Okay" I replied, I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"BELLA WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG IN THE SHOWER IT IS ALREADY EIGHT TWENTY SEVEN AND I AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Alice shrieked too quickly and loudly for me to understand as she vigorously brushed through my damp hair.

"Alice! That hurts! Just let me brush it." I groaned as I tried to snatch the brush from her hands, she moved away from me just enough that I would have to get up off the chair to get it, but I wasn't allowed to get up because of my wet toenails, and I did not want to get in trouble with Alice right now.

"No!" she screamed.

I turned to stare at her wide eyed. "Alice, are you really _that_ stressed out?"

She stopped brushing my hair and moved onto my make-up. "Yes! We are running out of time!"

"Alice, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I can't even see into the future, and I know everything is going to be fine. Breathe. I'm the one getting married; shouldn't I be the one having the panic attack?"

She looked at me bewildered, "Okay", she breathed in and out, then her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. Her body seem to relax. She breathed in again, and smiled. "Okay, you were right. Everything is going to be okay. Let's finish getting you ready for breakfast." She then went back to work on my make-up and hummed an unfamiliar song.

I glanced over at the clock as Alice was applying blush, it was eight thirty nine. If was driving myself to breakfast I would have to be leaving in six minutes, but with Alice's vampire driving, we have to leave by eight fifty-five.

Alice and I pulled out of my driveway at eight fifty (Alice didn't want to risk me being late).

"Alice . . . it's breakfast with my mom and step-dad. It's really not that big of deal." I said nonchalantly.

"Bella . . . this is still part of the wedding, not it's not the ceremony or reception, but it is still part of the wedding and I can't risk having you late for part of the wedding." Alice replied hastily.

I widened my eyes _jeez Alice is making a big deal out of nothing, but that's just Alice. _I rolled my eyes, "Okay" I replied with a smile while shaking my head.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and said, "Silly Bella."

We pulled into the restaurant at eight fifty-six. "See Bella, if we would have left at eight fifty-five we would have been a minute late."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah yeah yeah. I'll see you in a couple hours." Alice was dropping me off at the restaurant and then Renee and Phil were dropping me back off at Charlie's so Alice could get me ready for the ceremony. I got out of the car, smoothed my dress out and got my balance and walked over to the driver's side.

Alice rolled down the window and said, "Okay. Bye Bella!" and with that she rolled up her window and drove away.

I walked into the restaurant and got our table. It was a little tea room that served breakfast and brunch type items. It was also the only restaurant Alice thought worthy of eating at in Forks on a day such as this (I was planning on eating a pop tart, or maybe go fancy and fry and egg or two). The restaurant was decorated like a French bistro. It had art on the walls, light mellow background music, and little round tables with white tablecloths. I was ushered to the table and given a menu, I told the waiter that the rest of my part would be here soon.

Mom and Phil walked in at five after nine. They looked all flustered. They found our table, we hugged, and they sat down. Mom and Phil sat on either side of me.

Mom was the first to talk, "I can't believe you're getting married today, I mean . . . just wow." She said as she was looking at her menu.

Phil just laughed, "I think I know what I want. How about you Bella?"

I had actually decided what I wanted before they came and sat down, but I kept looking at the menu. "I'm going to have the bacon, egg and cheese croissant. What do you want?"

"I want the French toast. What about you Renee?"

"Erm . . . I want the fruit plate, but I can't decide if I want a croissant or a crepe with it."

I gave my opinion, "If I were you, I'd have the crepe."

She nodded, "Yeah . . .yeah . . . that's what I want."

Renee was not herself today, I wonder what's wrong with her . . . Maybe the wedding was really getting to her, and _I'm the one getting married_.

Our waiter walked over, "Good morning. My name is Bryan and I'll be your waiter this morning, what would you all like to drink?" Bryan looked at me.

"I'll have orange juice." I replied.

"Same here." Said Phil.

"Me too." Said Renee.

"Okay. I'll be right out with those." Bryan scurried off, he reminded me of that waiter Alice and I had at that Chinese restaurant the day she took me to buy my wedding gown.

Renee started talking, "So Bella, do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?"

I shook my head, "No, he wants it to be a surprise. He said I won't know until we get there."

She smiled "That's sweet. So . . . Esme was telling me about the church, she said it was back in the woods and that Edward found it, what was he doing back there?"

It took every ounce of me to keep from laughing, I had thought about this question coming up: _Oh well Edward is an avid hiker and he found it on one of his expeditions. _I suppressed my laughter and said, "Well you know how he likes to go hiking?" she nodded, "That's how he found it."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed in my explanation.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly, they asked my questions, I asked them questions. Then Phil went on and on about baseball, I just nodded when appropriate and asked little questions.

They dropped my off at Charlie's. They stayed and talked for a bit. It was mainly me watching Charlie and Phil talk about sports and Alice and Renee talking about this or that pertaining to the wedding. It was around eleven thirty when they left to go back to their hotel.

Alice went into hyper drive the second they left. She had three people to get ready, herself, me and Charlie. She started on Charlie first.

She snatched the remote away from him and turned the T.V. off. "Charlie, get in the shower, you have to start getting ready."

He looked up at her bewildered, "Alice, its only eleven thirty, and the wedding isn't until three, I think I'm okay."

They were having a stare down, I broke the silence. "Dad, just do it without a fight, it will make things easier on you later, trust me."

Alice nodded. Charlie looked at me with a _What the heck?_ kind of face. I shrugged. Alice just pointed her finger in the direction of the bathroom.

Charlie was walking up the stairs when I realized, "Alice, how are you supposed to get me ready if Charlie is in our only bathroom?"

"Silly Bella, I set everything up in your room.", She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

When she opened the door to my room, it looked like a salon of some sort took root in my room. This frightened me. "Um Alice, what else is there to do to me? I endured all sorts of pain yesterday ..."

Alice shook her head, "Bella, we still have to re-do your make up, style your hair, and get you in your dress. And in between getting you and Charlie ready I have to get myself ready."

She sure has a lot on her plate, I better make this as easy as possible for her. "Okay. Make me a bride."

"That's the spirit Bella!"Alice replied as she sat me down in a chair.

Just as Alice was removing my makeup, she heard that Charlie was finished with his shower and she quickly dashed off to start getting him ready. A few minutes later, she reappeared and picked up where she left off.

Everything was a blur until around one thirty when I got hungry. Alice apparently already had food in the refrigerator for us to eat. While we ate Alice got herself ready.

She emerged from upstairs twenty minutes later completely ready for the wedding. She looked magnificent. The hyacinth silk dress fit her perfectly.

Charlie was stunned, but he managed to choke out, "Alice, you look very pretty."

She turned around, smiled and replied, "Thank you. Now Bella, it's your turn now."

Charlie was smiling, glad it wasn't him being the one about to be getting ready. Alice turned to him and said with a grave tone, "You're next." Charlie was as white as a ghost. Then Alice smiled and walked me up stairs.

"Okay it's time to get you in your dress, your hair is done, your make up is done, you look fabulous."

"Erm . . . can I go to the bathroom before I get in my dress?"

"Sure, but do _not _look in the mirror." She turned and went to my closet to pull my dress out. Alice was very strict about me not looking in the mirror until I was completely ready, hair, make-up, dress, etc . . .

I wasn't about to break a rule now, so I didn't look in the mirror. Alice could tell I didn't just by the look on my face.

"Okay, let's get you in this dress." She unzipped the garment bag and held the dress up in front of me. She smiled and said, "Bella you are going to look _incredible_."

I just smiled. She helped me into the dress. The moment she zipped it up, I felt _pretty_. I got into my shoes, that were not too tall, but not too short, they were just the right height.

Alice covered my eyes, and opened my closet door where my full-length mirror was hanging. When I got my footing, she uncovered my eyes.

Who I saw in the mirror, was _not _Isabella Marie Swan. Not sure who it was, but it _wasn't me. _I smiled, and turned around. Yeah . . . _definitely not me. _

I turned to Alice, she was grinning ear to ear. She said, "Bella, _incredible _doesn't begin to describe how beautiful you look, I can't wait until Edward sees you."

Edward. I haven't seen him since early yesterday morning. I wouldn't see him until I was walking down the aisle. He would look incredible in his tuxedo.

Charlie was walking up the stairs, and Alice ran out my door and shut it behind her. "Charlie, you can_ not _look at Bella yet."

"Why? I thought it was just Edward that couldn't look at her yet."

"Well new rule, only the maid of honor can see her before the wedding. We have to get you in your tuxedo now."

I heard a sigh from the other side of the door. Charlie didn't understand that if he saw me, Edward could see me through him, and Alice did _not _want him seeing me before the ceremony. Alice was good at blocking Edward from hearing her thoughts.

Alice stuck her head in my room and said, "I have to get Charlie in his tux, after he's ready, we can leave. So can you make sure your bag for the honeymoon is packed okay?"

I nodded. I sat down on my bed beside the bag and opened it up. I saw lots of lace, but I tried very hard to focus on that. I saw my toiletry bag, a pair of shorts and a tank top, I figured I'd be okay if I had those. I zipped the bag back up and looked at my clock, it was five after two.

Alice opened my door, grabbed my bag and said, "Let's go get you married."

I smiled and got up off the bed, Charlie's door was open, and he was staring at himself in his tuxedo. He did look nice. Alice led me out to her Porches, put my stuff in and went back to the door to yell out to Charlie that it was time for him to go.

We pulled out of the driveway as Charlie was getting into his cruiser.

The trip that should have taken about thirty minutes only took about ten thanks to Alice's vampire driving.

All the other Cullens were there along with Phil and Renee. Jasper was over leaning up against Carlisle's Mercedes rubbing his temples. Alice look alarmed. She dropped me off at the door to the room where I would be waiting for the ceremony to start.

About ten minutes later Alice and Jasper came into the room I was in.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked.

He just shook his head. Alice said, "Renee's emotions are getting to him. She's elated, then _really _upset. You have to do something with her." She gasped, "Ugh, Jasper, I'm sorry, but you have to block Edward from hearing your thoughts now that you've seen Bella."

He nodded, "You look very pretty by the way Bella."

I blushed, "Thanks Jasper. Okay, bring her in here . . . she should be okay once she sees me."

Alice and Jasper left, then a couple minutes later Alice returned with Renee.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie." She sniffed, "I just can't believe you're getting married." She stopped crying and smiled, "You look absolutely gorgeous." She came over and gave me a hug.

"Mom, I'm going to be okay, don't worry about me. I'm getting married to guy that's crazy about me, and I'm pretty crazy about him." I smiled. That is exactly what she needed to hear. There was a clock sitting on a table that Alice had put there, it was two forty-five. I heard more and more cars pull up.

The next fifteen minutes were a total blur. Renee sat with me until two fifty-five. She then was ushered out by Alice. Charlie came in as Renee and Alice walked out.

Charlie's eyes were wide open. "Bells, you look so beautiful." He walked over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks dad, you know. . . you look pretty good in your tux yourself." I smiled.

"Thanks, Bells." He opened the door and we made our way to the doors leading into the sanctuary.

All my bride maids were there. Jessica and Angela came up and gave me a hug. Then Rosalie walked over and gave me a hug. I was shocked I was getting a hug from her, but Rosalie has been more amicable recently.

Alice walked over and said, "Okay, I'm going to be the last one to walk down the aisle, so after I walk through the door count to seven and then start walking like I showed you to."

"Okay." I gave Alice a hug, "Thanks for everything, it looks amazing. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Alice smiled and gave me another hug, then grabbed her he own bouquet and proceeded down the aisle.

I counted to seven and Charlie and I proceeded down the aisle, everyone staring at me as we walked by. After my first three steps, I looked up and saw Edward.

He did look amazing in his tuxedo. He was staring at me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back.

When we reached the fourth row, Edward and the judge stepped forward.

"Who presents this woman to this man?" asked the judge.

"I do.", said Charlie.

Charlie kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead, then went to stand with Edward's other groomsmen. Edward stepped forward and led me up the steps were the judge was standing. I handed Alice my bouquet.

I didn't really pay attention to the ceremony until I heard my name, I was staring at Edward.

"Can I have the rings?" the judge got the rings from Carlisle. "These rings are a symbol of unfailing love, circle's have no end. Their love has no end, it lasts for forever. Isabella when you place the ring on Edward's finger say, 'with this ring, I thee wed'".

I did as I was told and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Edward when you place the ring on Isabella's finger say, 'with this ring, I thee wed'".

Edward did as he was told and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

We smiled at each other.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied, not taking my eyes off Edward.

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. For all of forever." Edward replied never taking his eyes off me with a smile.

"Then by the power vested in my by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Edward, "You may now kiss the bride."

We smiled at each other and Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, kissing more deeply than before, then we walked down the aisle smiling as we continued happily in love into forever.

The End.


End file.
